


Хэштег «Наконец-то»

by bfcure, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 4 lvl: ББ-макси [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Тони не просил Мстителей переезжать к нему, красть его вайфай, есть его еду и становиться лучшей семьёй в мире. Они всё равно это делают.





	Хэштег «Наконец-то»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hashtag Finally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033628) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



Всё началось с Клинта.  
  
Строго говоря, Тони его не приглашал. Конечно, он бы сделал это, если бы знал, как с ним связаться, но Клинт исчез сразу после битвы за Нью-Йорк и явно не желал, чтобы его нашли. Вероятно, Наташе было известно, где он, но обладать информацией не значит ею делиться, поэтому Тони так и не представилось шанса послать ему приглашение.  
  
Несмотря на это, через три года Тони наткнулся на Клинта Бартона у себя в гостиной. Тот смотрел «Собак-полицейских» и ел «Читос»; из одежды на нём было лишь нижнее бельё.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Чёрт! — Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уронил кружку.  
  
— Упс, кофе, — Клинт выглянул из-за спинки дивана. — Это отстой, чувак.  
  
— Какого… Соколиный глаз? — Тони неверяще уставился на него, не делая ни одного движения, чтобы убрать осколки и вытереть лужу.  
  
— Обычно я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали по имени, — пожал плечами Клинт и зачерпнул новую горсть «Читос», — но как тебе будет угодно.  
  
— Как ты сюда попал, мать твою? — Тони всё так же стоял, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Наверное, это какой-то странный сон. — И почему ты без штанов?  
  
— Не волнуйся, — прозвучал над ухом голос Наташи. Тони вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не поскользнулся на пролитом кофе. — Это я его впустила.  
  
— Как, чёрт возьми, сюда попала ты? — рявкнул Тони, прижимая руку к груди. — И ты когда-нибудь перестанешь ко мне подкрадываться? У меня больное сердце!  
  
— Было больное, — возразила Наташа.  
  
— Тем не менее!  
  
— Ты не поменял коды доступа, — невозмутимо сказала Наташа. — ДЖАРВИС меня узнал.  
  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, — Тони зло посмотрел в ближайшую камеру ДЖАРВИСА.  
  
— Несанкционированного доступа не было, — сообщил тот. Мелкий засранец. — Наташа Романофф и Клинтон Бартон являются авторизированными пользователями.  
  
— Брр, Клинтон, — Клинт скривился. — Меня так не называли с момента рождения.  
  
— Не ешь чипсы на диване, — предупредила Наташа, — из-за тебя всё будет в оранжевых крошках.  
  
— По-моему, это моя реплика, — нахмурился Тони. — Раз уж это мой дом и всё такое.  
  
— Башня, — поправила его Наташа.  
  
— Здание, какая разница, — отмахнулся Тони. — И что-то я не припомню, чтобы приглашал кого-либо из вас.  
  
— Ты сделал для нас комнаты — думаю, это считается приглашением, — не согласился с ним Клинт и сунул в рот пригоршню «Читос». — Я вымою руки, Таша, расслабься.  
  
Наташа фыркнула.  
  
— Ты не мыл их так долго, что, по всей вероятности, у тебя до сих пор под ногтями кровь Читаури.  
  
Клинт пошевелил оранжевыми пальцами.  
  
— Грязь не дает руке скользить.  
  
— Это очень увлекательно, но можем мы вернуться к тому, что вы двое вломились в мой дом? — перебил их Тони.  
  
— Компьютер сказал, что нам предоставили доступ, так что это не назовёшь взломом с проникновением, — Клинт закатил глаза. — В принципе, я не против, однако при нашей работе важно помнить, что между этими понятиями всё-таки есть разница.  
  
— Он не компьютер, — вздохнул Тони. — Это Искин, и его зовут ДЖАРВИС. Хорошо, ты можешь остаться, мне всё равно, но ты, — он с опаской взглянул на Наташу, — больше не втыкай мне в шею всякую хрень. Мне нравится, когда мои органы находятся там, где им положено находиться.  
  
Наташа дёрнула плечом, давая понять, что ничего не обещает. Клинт рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты так обращаешься со своими органами, что никто в здравом уме на них не покусится.  
  
— Я передумал, — Тони потёр лоб. — Убирайтесь из моего дома.  
  
— Из Башни, — снова поправила его Наташа, склонив голову набок, и с беззаботным видом достала чашку из его кухонного шкафчика.  
  
— Да, ладно, чувак, — жалобно протянул Клинт. — Я только что спас три штата. Могу я спокойно посмотреть «Собак-полицейских»?  
  
— Я не слышал ни о каких проблемах в трёх штатах.  
  
— Это потому, что я умею делать свою работу, — пробормотал Клинт.  
  
— А у тебя есть работа? — приподнял бровь Тони. — Щ.И.Т. пал больше года назад.  
  
— Это зависит от того, начнут ли действовать Мстители, — парировал Клинт.  
  
— Ваши комнаты были готовы через шесть месяцев после битвы за Нью-Йорк, — сказал Тони. — Это вам потребовалось три года, чтобы сюда добраться.  
  
— Ты сам не особо активничал до прошлого года. — Наташа возникла за его спиной с кружкой свежесваренного кофе. Её она поставила на стол. Вероятно, Тони не должен был удивлять тот факт, что она помнила о его странной особенности — нежелании брать предметы из рук других людей.  
  
— Э-э, спасибо.  
  
Наташа улыбнулась уголком рта и вновь занялась приготовлением чая. По крайней мере, это выглядело как чай.  
  
— Как ты узнала, что где лежит? Или мне следует предположить, что ты экстрасенс, и прекратить задавать вопросы?  
  
— Ты предсказуем, — улыбка Наташи стала шире. — На этой кухне всё устроено так же, как в особняке в Малибу.  
  
— Не напоминай мне, — простонал Тони. — Я любил тот чёртов дом. Он был прекрасен.  
  
— Правило номер восемь, — произнёс Клинт. — Никогда не рассказывай плохим парням, где ты живёшь.  
  
— Все знали, где я живу. Просто мне не нужно было их дразнить. — Тони нравилось думать, что террористы уничтожили бы дом в любом случае, но он сознавал, что тогда сам их спровоцировал.  
  
— Правило номер шесть. — Клинт печально покачал головой.  
  
— Если это правила номер восемь и шесть, то какое правило номер один?  
  
— Никогда не говори «Ну, хуже уже не будет», — в один голос ответили Клинт и Наташа.  
  
— Это было жутко, — Тони содрогнулся и взял со стола кружку. — Не делайте так.  
  
Клинт и Наташа переглянулись.  
  
— Ничего не обещаем, — хором произнесли они.  
  
Тони сбежал в мастерскую.  
  
И оставил им пролитый кофе. Но, в конце концов, это из-за них он разбил кружку. Да и арендную плату Клинт с Наташей не платили, так что вполне могли вытереть пару луж.  
  
Когда Тони устроил перерыв полтора дня спустя, он почти убедил себя, что больше их не увидит. Галлюцинации после творческого загула не были чем-то необычным.  
  
В кухне и комнате отдыха Тони никого не обнаружил. Вздохнув с облегчением, он принялся готовить завтрак. Или обед? Было четыре часа дня, но лучше всего Тони удавалась яичница, так что он решил, что это будет завтрак.  
  
Пока он готовил, испытываемое им облегчение куда-то улетучилось. Тони сделал для всех комнаты по определённой причине, и пусть Клинт и Наташа напугали его своим внезапным появлением, если честно, ему не помешала бы компания. Когда Тони только переехал в Нью-Йорк, они с Пеппер ещё встречались. Она работала всего двумя сотнями этажей выше, и он в любое время мог ворваться в кабинет, чтобы оторвать её от важных дел ради ланча или чего-нибудь в этом же духе. После расставания Тони оставил Пеппер пентхаус и перебрался в комнаты, которые оборудовал для себя на одном из общих этажей, выделенных для Мстителей. Он не жалел об этом — Пеппер заслуживала всего самого лучшего, и огромное пространство пригодилось бы ей больше. Но теперь Тони жил один там, где должна была жить вся команда, и чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем обычно.  
  
Он пытался уговорить Роуди переехать к нему, клялся, что всё будет как в старые добрые времена, когда они учились в университете. Роуди долго смеялся, а потом напомнил, что если они будут пить, как в университете, то через неделю сдохнут в какой-нибудь канаве. Кроме того, он служил практически без отпуска в качестве Воителя… Железного подлизы, или как там его сейчас называли военные. Конечно, Тони предложил Роуди комнаты, где тот мог жить, когда оказывался в Нью-Йорке. И он согласился, но приезжал нечасто.  
  
Всё же Тони не сказал бы, что страдает от одиночества. Они с Роуди созванивались чуть ли не каждый день, а Пеппер спускалась в мастерскую по меньшей мере два раза в неделю — и не отставала от Тони до тех пор, пока он не обещал закончить проекты, которые должен был предоставить отделу разработок на этой неделе. Или ругала его за пропущенные встречи. На самом деле он неплохо справлялся со своими обязанностями, в отличие от прошлых лет, но они привыкли к такой форме общения — и оба знали, что для Пеппер это всего лишь предлог, чтобы проверить, всё ли у Тони в порядке. Периодически в Башню заглядывал Брюс. У него были кое-какие незаконченные дела в… Мумбаи? В общем, где-то в Индии. Тем не менее иногда он задерживался на неделю или две, ночевал в своей комнате и пользовался лабораториями, и у Тони появлялся шанс обсудить последние научные достижения.  
  
Так что нет, Тони не было одиноко. Но и против переезда Клинта и Наташи в Башню он возражал не так сильно, как старался показать. Возможно, если бы он не повёл себя как козёл и упомянул об этом, они бы остались…  
  
— Если ты жаришь яичницу, первая порция — моя.  
  
Тони уронил сковородку.  
  
— Блядь!  
  
— Ты собираешься ругаться и всё ронять каждый раз, стоит мне с тобой заговорить? — со смехом полюбопытствовал Клинт.  
  
— Я думал, ты ушёл, — Тони окинул его изучающим взглядом. В этот раз, слава небесам, на Клинте были пижамные штаны. Тони наклонился поднять сковородку, радуясь, что не успел налить в неё масло.  
  
— Что? Кто я, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного жилья и еды? — усмехнулся Клинт и, облокотившись на кухонный стол, сделался серьёзным: — Я не стану скрывать, что, вероятно, мог бы найти другую работу. Но я не хочу. Я и так не доверял начальству, а после этого дерьма с Гидрой я никогда не смогу выполнять приказы, исходящие от спецслужб. К тому же надирать задницы Читаури со всеми вами было в десять раз веселее, чем выполнять задания Щ.И.Т. Я бы сказал, что Мстителей слишком рано списали со счетов. И ты со мной согласен, это ясно.  
  
— Ясно? — Тони хмыкнул, брызнул на сковородку масла и поставил её на плиту. Первую порцию Клинт точно не получит, а вот вторую он, так и быть, уступит.  
  
— Ты сделал для нас спальни, — Клинт махнул рукой в их направлении. — Кухню, комнату отдыха. И убойный тренировочный зал. Я не шучу: если бы у меня не было спальни, я бы с удовольствием жил в этом зале, он — настоящее произведение искусства. Нам придётся поговорить о движущихся мишенях, но…  
  
— Я разработал несколько, — сказал Тони, разбивая яйца, — для каждого из нас. Мишени Кэпа и Халка суперпрочные, твои могут летать, Наташины предназначены для ближнего боя, мои и Тора — летают и обладают повышенной прочностью, хотя я сомневаюсь, что даже очень прочная мишень способна устоять перед натиском «магического молота»…  
  
Он ожидал неохотного признания, что эти мишени пригодятся на тренировках. В большинстве своём люди относились к роботам с подозрением, особенно к тем, что были созданы «под них», несмотря на пользу, которую подобные тренировки могли принести. Но Клинт просиял, словно только что наступило Рождество.  
  
— Вот это другой разговор, — улыбнулся он. — Готов поспорить, мы сумеем убедить Тора немного потренироваться без молота, если ты хочешь, чтобы твои боты продержались подольше. Парень — принц и воин, уверен, он понимает важность тренировок без оружия. Хотя есть идея получше: напустить на него Халка. Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть их бой.  
  
У Тони вырвался смешок.  
  
— Мне кажется, нет таких стен, которые смогли бы их сдержать.  
  
— Мы отведём их на какое-нибудь поле, — пожал плечами Клинт.  
  
— Для начала мы должны уговорить их присоединиться к команде, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Разве доктор Беннер здесь не живёт?  
  
— Время от времени. В основном он приезжает, чтобы воспользоваться лабораториями, которые я ему предоставил, а затем уезжает снова. Он работает врачом в странах третьего мира, бесплатно. Пытается стать большим филантропом, чем я.  
  
— Ну да, и к желанию помочь людям это не имеет никакого отношения, — произнесла появившаяся на кухне Наташа. Тони дёрнулся, но — маленькая победа! — ничего не уронил.  
  
— И тебе тоже привет, — скривился он. — Вы когда-нибудь здороваетесь? Или предупреждаете о своём появлении?  
  
— При нашей работе это не очень хорошая привычка, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, садясь за стол и закидывая на него ноги.  
  
— А мне казалось, что твоя новая работа — Мстители, — не сдался Тони. — Они наверняка предупреждают о своём появлении.  
  
— Тогда у меня вопрос, — Клинт стукнул по столу кулаком. — За что именно мы мстим? Я ни от кого не добился прямого ответа. Нас называли Мстителями задолго до того, как мы узнали о существовании Локи, и мы ещё не проиграли ни одного боя вместе или по отдельности. Так как это название не имеет смысла, а Щ.И.Т. пал и не может ни на чём настаивать, я голосую за то, чтобы мы выбрали новое название, пока не поздно.  
  
В чём-то он был прав.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
Клинт открыл рот, но Наташа его опередила:  
  
— Только не «Соколиный глаз и разбиватели сердец». Мы не рок-группа.  
  
— А если бы мы и были рок-группой, роль вокалиста тебе бы не досталась, — согласился Тони.  
  
— Конечно, я бы…  
  
— Ты бы играл на треугольнике в заднем ряду.  
  
— А пел бы ты, да?  
  
— Боже, нет. — Тони улыбнулся. — Я бы играл на басу, басистам достаются все девушки. Это Кэп изливал бы свою прекрасную хрупкую душу.  
  
Наташа фыркнула.  
  
— Я непременно передам ему, что ты считаешь его симпатичным.  
  
— Это просто выражение такое, — закатил глаза Тони и перевернул яичницу. — Суть в том, что лидер — Кэп, и весь мир это знает. Мы можем выбрать какое угодно название, но если Кэп скажет журналистам, что мы — Коммандос два, все будут звать нас Коммандос два.  
  
— Он зануда и убивает всё веселье, — пожаловался Клинт.  
  
— Капитан может нас удивить, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Насколько я могу судить, название «Мстители» ему нравится.  
  
— Кстати, чем сейчас занят Капитан-Сосулька? — спросил Тони. — С тех пор, как Щ.И.Т. пал, я с ним не разговаривал. Он искал своего друга, верно?  
  
Пока он перекладывал первую порцию яичницы на тарелку, Наташа успела рассказать, в каких странах Стив вёл поиск, какие зацепки им с Сэмом удалось обнаружить и какие базы Гидры уничтожить. Как только Тони поставил тарелку на стол, Клинт тут же схватил её. Тони ему позволил. Он начал привыкать к тому, что Клинт и Наташа рядом, и решил, что вряд ли наступит конец света, если он накормит их завтраком. К тому же недостатка в куриных яйцах он не испытывал. Если Тони ничего не путал, Наташа любила перевёрнутую глазунью. Разумеется, это могло быть частью образа Натали Рашман, но Тони в этом сомневался.  
  
Наташа продолжила рассказ. Барнс затаился. Очевидно, он не желал, чтобы его нашли. И если бы Наташа думала, что у Стива и Сэма получится отыскать Барнса до того, как тот сам этого захочет, она бы присоединилась к ним, чтобы помочь.  
  
— Барнс сам к ним придёт. Стив утверждает, что достучался до него и сломал программу. Если это действительно так… Когда появляется даже крошечная трещина, трудно игнорировать свою человечность. Барнсу станет любопытно. Он начнёт копать, выяснять, кем был раньше и что произошло. Ему повезло: о нём написано много книг, ему посвящено несколько музейных экспозиций. Пока этого достаточно. Когда Барнс будет готов связать полученную информацию с реальностью, он сам найдёт Стива.  
  
— Но Кэп слишком упрям, чтобы это признать, — со смешком ответил Тони и наконец уселся за стол с собственным завтраком.  
  
— Насколько нам известно, возможно, именно Кэп изобрёл упрямство, — Клинт стащил кружку Тони, отхлебнул из неё и закашлялся. — Господи, этот кофе чернее глубин Ада.  
  
— Он соответствует цвету моей души, — съязвил Тони, отбирая у него кружку, — и отпугивает воров вроде тебя. Красть необязательно, кофе полно.  
  
— Что насчёт апельсинового сока? — Клинт открыл дверцу холодильника Тони и принялся там рыться. — Его нет? У тебя странный образ жизни.  
  
— Мой образ жизни требует кофеина. ДЖАРВИС?  
  
— Да, сэр, — откликнулся ДЖАРВИС. — С мякотью или без?  
  
Тони кивнул Клинту. Тот уставился в потолок.  
  
— Э-э, без мякоти?  
  
— Ваш заказ добавлен в список покупок на следующую неделю, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
  
— Спасибо. — Клинт прищурился. — А другие продукты добавить можно?  
  
— Если вы собираетесь здесь жить, это и ваш список покупок тоже.  
  
Это завуалированное приглашение было всем, на что они могли рассчитывать, но, судя по их улыбкам, Клинт и Наташа всё прекрасно поняли.  
  
— Нам понадобится «Капитан Хруст», — объявил Клинт. — И «Поп-Тартс». И как минимум сто упаковок «Орео».  
  
— Золотых «Орео», — сказала Наташа.  
  
— Обычных, — возразил Клинт и добавил: — Отступница.  
  
— Золотые.  
  
— Обычные.  
  
— Первый, у кого будет пять, — предложила Наташа.  
  
— По рукам, — Клинт залпом допил остатки кофе из кофейника и вышел из кухни.  
  
Тони озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед.  
  
— Похоже, я что-то пропустил.  
  
Наташа поставила тарелку в мойку и объяснила:  
  
— Первый, кто выиграет пять тренировочных боев, выбирает цвет «Орео».  
  
— Ага. Потому что это логично — выбивать друг из друга дерьмо из-за цвета «Орео». Все нормальные люди так поступают.  
  
— Мы ненормальные. В этом есть свои плюсы и минусы, но, по крайней мере, наши споры разрешить намного легче.  
  
С этими словами Наташа направилась вниз по коридору, предположительно, в тренировочный зал, чтобы впечатать Клинта в маты. Хотя, если подумать, Тони никогда не видел, как они сражались. Когда они с Клинтом впервые встретились, не было времени разглядывать, как тот дерётся. Тони больше волновали инопланетяне, пытавшиеся его убить. Тем не менее Щ.И.Т. порекомендовал Клинта для проекта «Мстители», и это значило, что он обладал какими-то боевыми навыками. Возможно, их бой с Наташей всё-таки будет честным.  
  
— Ты идёшь? — позвала Наташа.  
  
Тони торопливо проглотил кусок яичницы, схватил кружку с кофе и последовал за ней.  
  
Наташа победила, но с гораздо меньшим преимуществом, чем он ожидал. Тони порадовался, что попросил ДЖАРВИСА записывать все тренировки, — сам он ни за что не рассмотрел бы с первого раза всё, что они делали. И Клинт, и Наташа были быстрыми, ловкими и более гибкими, чем Тони даже в расцвете сил. Наташа отличалась скоростью, Клинт — силой, и хотя они не старались покалечить друг друга, их кожу всё равно украшали царапины. Напоминание, что они были способны убить его, пока он спит, одной рукой, заставляло Тони нервничать. Чёрт, Клинт и Наташа сумели бы его прикончить со связанными за спиной руками. Их тела походили на живое, совершенное оружие, и для убийства они могли воспользоваться чем угодно. Вероятно, при желании они нашли бы способ убить его пальцем ноги.  
  
В последующие дни они оба дали Тони несколько уроков. Наташа была более терпеливой, но не разрешала ему отдыхать каждые пять минут и не боялась наставить синяков; Клинт не щадил Тони и не беспокоился о правильных позах. Он его дразнил и добивался того, чтобы удары Тони хотя бы иногда попадали в цель. Клинт и Наташа не были прирождёнными учителями, но всё же очень ему помогли, и в перерывах между избиениями Тони научился паре-тройке приёмов.  
  
К концу первого месяца он перестал вздрагивать при их внезапном появлении. Тони по-прежнему не мог сказать, когда Клинт и Наташа вошли в комнату, если не следил за их передвижениями, и пришёл к выводу, что вряд ли когда-нибудь овладеет этим умением. В конечном счёте, они были лучшими шпионами в мире. В буквальном смысле. Постепенно Тони привык к тому, что они оказывались рядом, требовали еду, отнимали у него пульт от телевизора, а по выходным устраивали марафон настольных игр, заканчивающийся громкими спорами, в результате которых ему приходилось искать в Гугле перевод многочисленных русских ругательств. Клинт и Наташа не стеснялись высказывать свои пожелания, хитрили и подстерегали его у двери мастерской.  
  
Тони хотел, чтобы они никогда не уходили.  
  
— Я не собираюсь в тысячный раз смотреть «Из 13 в 30», мне плевать, что главный герой выглядит как Брюс.  
  
— Скажи ещё, что Руффало не его двойник, — с вызовом произнесла Наташа.  
  
— Я этого не утверждаю, я просто думаю, что не стоит тратить время на очередную романтическую комедию, и так как я обыграл тебя в монополию…  
  
— С трудом.  
  
— Так как я с трудом обыграл тебя в монополию, у меня есть маленькое право выбрать телеканал, — Тони переключил телевизор на «Анатомию страсти». — Ты ошиблась, когда позволила мне взять га…  
  
— О боже! — в комнату отдыха влетел Клинт, держа в одной руке ноутбук с риском его уронить. Ноутбук фирмы «Делл». Сколько ему лет? Тони охватило желание зашипеть на этот анахронизм. — Какого чёрта?  
  
— Что произошло? — недовольно поинтересовалась Наташа. Тони перевёл взгляд с монстра-ноутбука на лицо Клинта и заметил, что тот бледен, как привидение.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Клинт продолжал таращиться на свой ноутбук.  
  
— Я нажал на «загрузить»… и оно просто появилось!  
  
— Что появилось? — удивилась Наташа.  
  
— Ты скачал вирус? Блядь, Клинт…  
  
— Я… я не знаю, всё случилось так быстро… — ответил Клинт, не сводя глаз с экрана. Тони со вздохом поднялся и подошёл к нему, чтобы забрать чёртов «Делл».  
  
— Отдай мне эту штуку. И я тебе её не верну. В этом здании — сотни ноутбуков «Старк Индастриз», ты получишь один сегодня, перенесёшь на него свои файлы, а затем я сброшу эту гадость с крыши. — Тони открыл что-то похожее на нелегальную программу для скачивания. — Ты в курсе, что я богат, да? ДЖАРВИС может заплатить за любые видео и загрузить их на экран телевизора. Или на твой ноутбук, если хочешь, он управляет и вайфаем тоже… Вроде бы всё нормально, я вижу только последнюю серию «Собак-полицейских». В чём проблема?  
  
— Это часовой эпизод, — заявил Клинт.  
  
— Понятно, — сказал Тони.  
  
Несмотря на настойчивые заверения Клинта, что «Собаки-полицейские» ему понравятся, он пока не посмотрел ни одной серии.  
  
— Загрузка заняла полсекунды!  
  
Тони швырнул ноутбук на диван.  
  
— Так всё дело в скорости моего интернета?  
  
— Что? Это в порядке вещей?  
  
— А чего ты ожидал? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Меня не устраивает «Комкаст», и я модифицировал вайфай.  
  
В этот момент Клинт схватил его и поцеловал в губы.  
  
Тони оттолкнул его.  
  
— Какого хрена ты творишь?  
  
Клинт упал на колени.  
  
— Выходи за меня.  
  
— Что? Отстань от меня, чудо в перьях, — Тони отдёрнул ногу, когда Клинт в неё вцепился.  
  
— Не прогоняй меня. Я не могу без этого жить, Тони, я видел Рай и не могу вернуться к DSL…  
  
— Люди до сих пор пользуются DSL? — с ужасом выдохнул Тони.  
  
— Бедные люди. — Слава богу, Клинт встал с колен. — Ладно, не выходи за меня, но знай — из нас вышла бы идеальная пара.  
  
— Что-то не верится.  
  
— Ты зарабатываешь много денег, я много трачу — мы дополняем друг друга. — Клинт захлопал ресницами, и Тони закатил глаза.  
  
— Я не помешал?  
  
— Брюс! — Тони обернулся с радостной улыбкой. Брюс стоял на пороге, закинув сумку на плечо. — Ты вернулся!  
  
— Вы двое здесь живёте? — спросил Брюс у Клинта и Наташи.  
  
— Да, до тех пор, пока из-за него, — Наташа указала на Клинта, — нас не выставят вон. Ты пропустил довольно жаркую сцену.  
  
Брюс уставился на них с изумлением. Тони быстро пояснил:  
  
— Клинт перевозбудился, потому что у меня есть вайфай.  
  
— Фантастический вайфай, — уточнил Клинт.  
  
— У тебя действительно отличный вайфай, Тони, — согласился Брюс.  
  
— На этот раз ты останешься? — Наташа внимательно посмотрела на него.  
  
Брюс огляделся, отметил, как непринуждённо они общались и как уютно чувствовали себя друг с другом. Тони знал: всего несколько недель назад это обстоятельство удивило бы и его.  
  
— Да. Наверное.  
  
— Замечательно. — Клинт потёр ладони. — Теперь нам осталось заполучить бога грома и живую легенду из сороковых. Проще простого.  
  
— Ну да, раз ты так говоришь, — рассмеялся Брюс.  
  
— На самом деле я очень рад, что ты тут, — Клинт рухнул на диван и раскинул руки. — Мы с Тони заключили пари и хотим выпустить вас с Тором в поле или куда-нибудь, где вы никому не причините вреда, чтобы увидеть, кто кого побьёт.  
  
— Не думаю, что это мудро, — сказал Брюс, при этом едва удерживаясь от смеха.  
  
— Конечно, это хорошая идея! Я куплю поле, мы убедимся, что вокруг никого нет, а сами сможем наблюдать за происходящим с джетов или чего-то в этом роде. Будет круто, — уверил его Тони, подходя к нему и обнимая за плечи в знак приветствия. — Давай, разве тебя, как учёного, не мучает любопытство?  
  
— Я не уверен, что вопрос «Кто выиграет бой, Халк или Тор?» имеет какое-либо отношение к науке, — покачал головой Брюс.  
  
— Да ладно, нам не нужно твоё согласие, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Мы столкнём тебя с лестницы или типа того; мы продумаем эту часть плана позже.  
  
Брюс напрягся, но Тони незаметно дал ему понять, что беспокоиться не о чем. В этом отношении Клинт почти не отличался от Тони: он был громким, язвительным, иногда противоречивым, но при этом ему нравилось находиться рядом с другими людьми. И он никогда не сделал бы ничего такого, что могло вызвать у Брюса чувство дискомфорта. И тем более не стал бы сталкивать его с лестницы. О чём Брюс наверняка не знал, потому что, насколько Тони было известно, они никогда не встречались. Возникало впечатление, что знакомиться как все нормальные люди они не умели.  
  
Брюс довольно быстро вписался в их компанию. К удивлению Тони, он ладил с Наташей с того момента, как она обманом вовлекла его в проект «Мстители». Но с другой стороны, когда Тони впервые увидел Наташу, она выдавала себя за секретаря-референта по имени Натали, а вчера он согласился пройтись с ней по магазинам, и Наташе даже не пришлось угрожать ему смертью. С Клинтом Брюс тоже подружился, и они часами играли в бильярд с фокусами. Брюс использовал математику, Клинту помогал опыт — он редко когда промахивался, поэтому борьба шла на равных. Помимо бильярда Брюс занимался научными исследованиями, и становилось ясно, что в ближайшее время он никуда не собирается уезжать. Тони был ему за это благодарен. Команда потихоньку приобретала очертания, и он написал письмо доктору Джейн Фостер с просьбой передать Тору приглашение, когда она увидит его в следующий раз. Также Тони попросил у неё всё, что она написала об Асгардском мосте, — по-видимому, подобные вещи теперь составляли его жизнь, — а потом собрался с духом и набрал номер Капитана Америки.  
  
Они расстались на дружеской ноте: на них повлиял Тессеракт, они не имели в виду того, что наговорили друг другу, и так далее. Неважно. Что-то в Стиве по-прежнему настораживало Тони. Это не было чем-то личным. Возможно, причина заключалась в том, что его отношения с отцом нельзя было назвать идеальными, и это до сих пор его беспокоило. В любом случае, старомодная стрижка Стива, его неодобрительный взгляд и лицо, будто высеченное из камня… раздражали. Справедливости ради Тони признавал, что после битвы за Нью-Йорк они со Стивом разговаривали всего пару раз. Когда СМИ сообщили о его смерти, а затем выяснилось, что Тони выжил, Стив позвонил. И сказал: его радует, что журналисты ошиблись. А Тони позвонил Стиву после падения Щ.И.Т.а с вопросом: «Что происходит, чёрт возьми?». Тем не менее Капитан был их неофициальным лидером. И если проект «Мстители» в самом деле становился реальностью, Стив как минимум заслуживал приглашения.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс. — Боже. Он ответил на звонок так, словно ему сообщили, что весь мир в огне, а у него осталась единственная бутылка с водой.  
  
— Тони Старк, — произнёс Тони, копируя его интонацию. Чёрт. Он же обещал себе не высмеивать Стива. — Эй, Кэп. Ты продолжаешь искать своего друга?  
  
— Пытаюсь.  
  
— Не похоже, чтобы тебе сопутствовал успех.  
  
— Он не желает, чтобы его нашли.  
  
— Я слышал, — Тони провёл рукой по губам. Была у него такая привычка. — Ты общаешься с Наташей?  
  
— Часто. Хочешь передать ей сообщение?  
  
— Значит, ты говоришь с ней не так часто, как думаешь, — фыркнул Тони. — Тебе же известно, что Наташа сейчас живёт в Башне, да?  
  
Молчание на том конце провода было красноречивым ответом. Всё же через несколько секунд Стив сказал:  
  
— Нет. Я этого не знал.  
  
Вот же дерьмо. Капитан явно был уверен, что от него сознательно утаили информацию. Тони чувствовал это по его голосу.  
  
— Вот что случается, когда ты пропадаешь в России, — беззаботно протянул Тони. — Ты пропускаешь всё, что происходит дома. Поэтому я тебе и звоню. Чтобы сообщить последние новости.  
  
— Ты позвонил рассказать, что Наташа живёт с тобой?  
  
Господи, Стив определённо считал его первостатейным мудаком.  
  
— Нет, я звоню с напоминанием, что двери моего дома открыты для любого Мстителя и в любое время. И тебе не нужно жить в нём постоянно, если не хочешь. Брюс приезжает и уезжает, Роуди ночует там, когда он в Нью-Йорке…  
  
— Железный Патриот теперь официально Мститель?  
  
— Ну, — Тони пожал плечами, хотя Стив не мог его видеть, — Роуди должен им быть, но я сомневаюсь, что он согласится. Военные глубоко запустили в него свои когти. Но он мой друг и, несомненно, супергерой, так что нет причин отказывать ему в комнате. Тем более что у нас полно свободных комнат.  
  
— У нас?  
  
— Клинт и Брюс тоже переехали в Башню. — Пауза затянулась, и Тони прочистил горло: — Соколиный глаз и Халк.  
  
— Я знаю, кто они, — рассеянно ответил Стив, и тогда Тони услышал первый выстрел.  
  
— Погоди, в тебя стреляют? — Тони взглянул на экран телефона, но тот был тёмным. Стив не пользовался техникой «Старк Индастриз», и в его телефоне отсутствовала функция видеозвонка. Прозвучало ещё несколько выстрелов. — Ты взял трубку в середине сражения?  
  
— В тот момент в меня не стреляли, — возразил Стив и крякнул. Тони готов был поклясться, что услышал, как щит Стива столкнулся с чьей-то головой. — К тому же всё уже закончилось.  
  
И правда — выстрелов больше не было.  
  
— Мне повесить трубку?  
  
— Всё в порядке. Итак, ты вновь собираешь Мстителей?  
  
— С Тором трудно связаться, но да. Я написал доктору Фостер. Согласно данным Щ.И.Т., ещё до вторжения Читаури они встречались. Скрестим пальцы, чтобы ситуация не изменилась.  
  
Стив рассмеялся.  
  
— Тор провёл на Земле четыре дня и заполучил девушку. Наташа бы им гордилась.  
  
— Она пыталась свести тебя с кем-нибудь?  
  
— Ты не поверишь.  
  
— У неё получилось? — поинтересовался Тони, вертя в руке ручку.  
  
— Не совсем. Ну, я пару раз ходил на свидание с агентом Картер.  
  
— А разве она не?..  
  
— Да.  
  
— И как всё прошло?  
  
— Как я и ожидал, было неловко.  
  
— Сочувствую.  
  
— Милая девушка. Но очень сильное семейное сходство. Чёрт.  
  
Звонок оборвался.  
  
Тони уставился на свой телефон.  
  
Если он перезвонит, то, вероятно, выдаст укрытие Стива. Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия, чем тот занимался. Ну, кроме того, что в него стреляли. Он не должен перезванивать Стиву, это плохая идея, но вернуться к собственным делам как ни в чём не бывало Тони тоже не мог. Он старался придумать, как следует поступить, и тут телефон зазвонил.  
  
— Кэп?  
  
— Простите, мистер Старк.  
  
— Мы вроде договорились, чтобы ты называл меня Тони. Но что гораздо важнее — у тебя всё хорошо?  
  
— Меня зацепило, но всё заживёт в течение дня, — успокоил его Стив. — Просто на минуту мне понадобились две свободные руки.  
  
— Разумеется. Может, поговорим потом, когда в тебя не будут стрелять?  
  
— Давай на следующей неделе? У меня ещё есть дела в Москве, но если ты не передумал, к тому времени я вернусь в США и воспользуюсь твоим предложением.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Тони, опять забывая, что Стив его не видит. Ему следовало купить Капитану видеофон. — Приезжай. Если ты позвонишь мне заранее, я пришлю грузчиков, чтобы тебе самому вещи не таскать.  
  
— Ладно, — Тони не был экспертом по интонациям, но ему показалось, что Стив улыбнулся. — Я позвоню.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда до встречи через неделю.  
  
— До встречи через неделю. Пока, Тони.  
  
— Увидимся, Кэп.  
  
Было забавно, как мелкие детали меняли всю картину. Десять минут назад Тони опасался, что Капитан Претенциозность переедет в Башню и нарушит царившую там странную, но весёлую атмосферу и отношения, складывающиеся между участниками команды. Теперь же он мог сказать, что ждёт приезда Стива с нетерпением, — тот всё больше начинал ему нравиться. Тони прижал телефон к губам. Однако.  
  
Стив позвонил лишь полторы недели спустя. Не то чтобы Тони считал дни. Тем временем Тор получил сообщение через доктора Фостер и торжественно появился посреди гостиной с громким треском и вспышкой сине-фиолетового света. При этом он испепелил всю мебель, но Тони не рассердился. Сила бога грома его впечатлила, и он не смог устоять перед желанием проверить её пределы. Как и он и предполагал, Тор уничтожал всё: боксёрские груши, боевых роботов, суперпрочных боевых роботов. Оставалось лишь выпустить его с Халком в чистое поле, но Тони решил проявить любезность и дождаться Стива. Ведь даже заядлый домосед ни за что не отказался бы от шанса увидеть битву между Тором и Халком.  
  
Когда Стив наконец объявился, он был не один. Он хотел представить своего спутника, но тот протянул руку Тони и заговорил первым:  
  
— Привет, я Сокол. А это мой помощник Капитан Америка, не пугайся, если ты о нём не слышал.  
  
— Обязательно повторять эту шутку каждый раз? — покачал головой Стив.  
  
— Тони Старк, — Тони пожал протянутую руку. — Сокол… Сэм Уилсон, правильно?  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? — удивился Сэм.  
  
— Твои крылья спроектировала «Старк Индастриз», — самодовольно улыбнулся Тони. — Я сложил два и два, когда их украли с засекреченной базы, а потом по национальному телевидению показали, как их пилот защищал хэликерриеры.  
  
— Но полицию ты не вызовешь, не так ли?  
  
— Нет. Хотя, если ты вежливо попросишь, я усовершенствую твои крылья. Я не участвовал в их разработке напрямую, поэтому гарантирую — после пары недель в моих руках их маневренность улучшится как минимум вдвое.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — Сэм вытаращился на него, а затем обратился к Стиву: — Он шутит?  
  
— Это вряд ли, — с улыбкой ответил Стив. — Привет, Тони.  
  
И внезапно Тони оказался в его объятиях.  
  
— Э-э, привет.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Стив и отпустил его. Странно, но он произнёс это искренне.  
  
— Я тоже рад, — пробормотал Тони, удивляясь, что так оно и было.  
  
— Ты упоминал, что у вас полно свободных комнат… — Стив указал на Сэма. — Сэм очень мне помог, и я надеялся…  
  
— Это твоя команда, Кэп, — пожал плечами Тони. — Хочешь принять кого-то на работу? Действуй.  
  
— Моя команда?  
  
— Ради всего святого, — Клинт подошёл к ним, а остальные столпились сзади. — Ты — Капитан Америка, и ты подумал, что не возглавишь команду?  
  
— Щ.И.Та больше нет, — согласилась Наташа. — Сейчас мы сами по себе. Кто, если не ты?  
  
Стив посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Мы живём под твоей крышей. Наташа сказала, что ты создал для нас экипировку, улучшил наши костюмы…  
  
— Это то, чем я занимаюсь. Я создаю. Швыряюсь деньгами, когда это необходимо. А ты — лидер, стратег. Ты командовал, когда к нам вторглись инопланетяне, и, учитывая все обстоятельства, прекрасно с этим справился. Я не обещаю, что буду следовать приказам, но если отдавать их будешь ты, полагаю, я смогу к ним прислушаться.  
  
— Сочту это за комплимент, — рассмеялся Стив. — И если все вы согласны…  
  
— Ты мудр и справедлив, Капитан, — улыбнулся Тор. — Для меня будет честью следовать за тобой.  
  
— Для меня будет честью вести всех вас, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ. — Ты давно вернулся на Землю?  
  
— Я в долгу перед вашим миром, — Тор повторил то, что уже говорил Тони и остальным неделю назад, — и останусь здесь столько, сколько смогу. Энтони предложил мне присоединиться к Мстителям; если ты дашь своё согласие, я приму это предложение.  
  
— Если я не соглашусь, то когда ещё мне представится шанс сразиться с богом грома? — пошутил Стив и хлопнул Тора по плечу. Тот засмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо, Капитан.  
  
— Зови меня Стивом.  
  
— Хорошо, Стив, — кивнул Тор.  
  
— Целую неделю я тебя уговаривал, чтобы ты звал меня Тони, а Стив всего добился в мгновение ока? Это нечестно, — пожаловался Тони.  
  
— Энтони — это имя, которым следует гордиться, — сурово и наставительно произнёс Тор, но через секунду не выдержал и вновь расплылся в улыбке. — И, возможно, Клинт намекнул, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебя называют полным именем.  
  
Тони с неверием покосился на Клинта.  
  
— Ты заставил бога грома меня троллить!  
  
— Это месть, сучка. — Клинт сделал вид, что стреляет в него из пистолета, а потом обнял Стива за плечи: — Бросайте сумки и идите за мной. Вы должны увидеть телевизор Старка.  
  
— Я знаю, что такое телевизор, Клинт. — Улыбка Стива несколько поблекла. У Тони возникло ощущение, что тот уже сто раз говорил эту фразу. Он помнил, как легко Стив пользовался сенсорными экранами на хэликерриере, как после внёс свой номер в их телефоны без колебаний и чужих подсказок. Тони мысленно пообещал, что больше не будет считать его наивным новичком в том, что касается современных технологий.  
  
— Чувак, мне всё равно, когда ты родился — в 1800 или в 3000, телевизор Старка ты не видел, — настаивал Клинт, ведя их вниз по коридору к комнате отдыха. Стив улыбнулся уже не так горько. — Чёткость изображения взорвёт ваш мозг.  
  
— А какой здесь вайфай? — спросил Сэм.  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Ты мне нравишься. Вайфай здесь просто феноменальный, но не благодари Тони, он этого не оценит.  
  
— Знаешь, что я оценил бы? — огрызнулся Тони. — Своевременное предупреждение, придурок.  
  
— Я всего лишь выразил свою благодарность, не надо так бурно реагировать…  
  
— Ты засунул язык мне в горло…  
  
— Только в твоих мечтах…  
  
— Мальчики, — Наташа выразительно закашлялась.  
  
Стив и Сэм молча смотрели на них.  
  
— Я же сказал, что здесь чудесный вайфай, — без тени раскаяния заметил Клинт.  
  
— А что ты сделаешь, если я усовершенствую твой лук? Отсосёшь мне в коридоре? — Тони поморщился.  
  
— Если после усовершенствования крыльев я смогу летать так же быстро, как Железный человек, я это сделаю, — предложил Сэм.  
  
Тони был готов к тому, что Стив смутится и покраснеет, но где-то в глубине души брезжила догадка, что он не настолько предсказуем. Когда Тони перевёл взгляд на Стива, тот улыбался.  
  
— Если ты хочешь получить что-то подобное от меня, то бесплатного вайфая тут недостаточно. Мне нужно что-то большее.  
  
— Ты со мной флиртуешь, Роджерс? — восхитился Тони. Чёрт, этот парень действительно начал ему нравиться.  
  
— Это зависит от того, что ждёт меня в твоей лаборатории.  
  
— В мастерской, — рассеянно поправил его Тони. Это будет забавно. — Ты должен как-нибудь спуститься туда и всё выяснить сам.  
  
— Убейте меня, — простонал Клинт. — Поздравляю, ты испортил всё веселье. А теперь смотрите! ДЖАРВИС, включи… блин, я не знаю. Кэп, какой фильм ты ещё не видел?  
  
Стив задумался и повернулся к Сэму:  
  
— О каком фильме ты мне постоянно твердишь?  
  
— «Звёздные войны», — объявил Сэм с некоторым раздражением в голосе. — Представляете, он отказывается выделить пару часов на просмотр лучшего фильма всех времён и народов. Это смешно.  
  
— Ну, эту проблему легко решить, — сказал Тони. — Кэп, ты не можешь тут поселиться, пока не заплатишь арендную плату: один киномарафон, здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Справедливое требование, — засмеявшись, признал Стив, прислонил свой рюкзак к дивану и поднял руки вверх: — Ты победил. Я посмотрю «Космические войны».  
  
— «Звёздные войны», — оскорбился было Тони, но потом заметил усмешку, которую Стив изо всех сил пытался спрятать.  
  
— Ради бога, не слушай этого засранца, ему отлично известно, как они называются, — Сэм издал смешок, подтверждая подозрения Тони.  
  
— Погодите, — выпалил Клинт. Все обернулись к нему. — Одну секунду…  
  
— Мы ждём, — Брюс в недоумении приподнял бровь.  
  
— Кэп не видел «Звёздные войны».  
  
— Ну да, в этом и смысл киномарафона, — фыркнул Тони.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, Тони, — Клинт схватил его за плечи. — Он не видел «Звёздные войны». Не видел «Возвращение джедая». Стив и Тор — единственные люди на Земле, которые ещё не в курсе.  
  
— Это преувеличе… — начал Стив, но Тони его перебил:  
  
— О боже.  
  
— Теперь дошло?  
  
— О мой Бог.  
  
— Что вас взволновало? Эй! — возмущённо воскликнул Стив, когда Тони и Клинт толкнули его на диван. Вероятно, он позволил им эту вольность, суперсолдат и всё такое… но тем не менее. Тони и Клинт двинулись к Тору, но тот сам уселся на диван, смеясь над их энтузиазмом.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, выключи свет и запускай фильм, — приказал Тони. — Народ, занимайте места, я сделаю попкорн. Если вы раскроете ему все тайны сюжета, я сброшу ваши вещи с крыши.  
  
— Это слишком, тебе не кажется? — Стив постарался произнести эту фразу с неодобрением, но любопытство и волнение пересилили.  
  
— Это справедливое замечание, — заверил Брюс, садясь на диван рядом с ним.  
  
Остальные расселись, пока звучал первый монолог, а Тони отправился на кухню делать попкорн. Прежде он не представлял себя в роли того, кто заботится о других, готовит им еду и устраивает кинопросмотры. И хотя Тони никогда не признался бы в этом вслух, это было… приятно. Ему нравилось, что команда постепенно находит общий язык и притирается друг к другу; он надеялся, что остальные чувствовали то же самое, и был готов сделать всё, чтобы это ощущение никуда не исчезло.  
  
Тони вернулся к концу монолога с тремя мисками попкорна. Он подумал, что перестарался, но понял свою ошибку, когда в середине второго фильма ему пришлось сделать ещё несколько порций. Метаболизм суперсолдата — не повод для шуток, да и Тор с Халком в плане еды от него не отставали. В итоге Тони принёс пять мисок попкорна, и тут Стив пробормотал:  
  
— О чёрт.  
  
Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть…  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Тони.  
  
— Он отец Люка и Леи, верно? Это крутой сюжетный поворот, — с восторгом выдохнул Стив. Все молча на него уставились. — Что?  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — вопросил Клинт. Взгляд у него был дикий. — Ты ни за что не сумел бы просто догадаться, это лучшая тайна в истории кинематографа, как у тебя получилось?..  
  
— Э-э, — Стив смущённо откашлялся. — Вы знаете, что с немецкого Вейдер переводится как «отец»?  
  
— Чёрт, — вырвалось у Сэма. — Я забыл.  
  
— Ты — Капитан Америка, и ты говоришь по-немецки? — больше всего Тони расстраивал тот факт, что Стив умудрился с ходу разгадать поворот сюжета.  
  
— Я три года прослужил в Германии, — весело объяснил тот. — И кое-чему научился.  
  
— Например, как испортить кинопросмотр? — проворчал Тони.  
  
— Я уверен, это великая тайна… — попытался исправить ситуацию Стив, но Тони провёл рукой по губам, словно застёгивая их на молнию.  
  
— Нет. Ты всё испортил. Больше ни слова, Роджерс.  
  
— Да, сэр, есть, сэр.  
  
Тони прищурился.  
  
— Оказывается, ты настоящая язва. Надо же.  
  
— Я умел язвить ещё до твоего рождения, — рассмеялся Стив. — И не виноват в том, что ты такой невнимательный.  
  
Что ж, он был прав.  
  
Если честно, Стив удивлял Тони всё сильнее с каждым днём своего пребывания в Башне. Тони многого ожидал от Капитана Америки, первого супергероя в мире; Стив ожиданий не оправдывал. По утрам он выходил на кухню без рубашки, с сонным взглядом, и вовсе не казался бодрее или собраннее, чем все остальные. Он бессовестно жульничал во всём, что касалось соревнований, и не стеснялся толкнуть Тони, если это помогало хоть на дюйм опередить его в «Марио Карт». Стив ругался как солдат, когда терял носок или получал ранение в живот. Новые технологии его завораживали, и он осваивал их быстрее, чем кто-либо из знакомых Тони. Он пользовался твиттером, инстаграмом, снэпчатом и всеми дурацкими сайтами для подростков, куда Тони не зашёл бы ни за какие деньги. Но Стив завёл там аккаунты. И он, Наташа и Сэм постили там фотографии, что-то писали, в общем, вели себя как дети, о чём Тони не уставал им напоминать. Однажды он совершил ошибку, решив поддразнить Стива на эту тему.  
  
— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — Стив что-то печатал в своём телефоне и не обращал на Тони никакого внимания. Пока дни превращались в недели, а недели — в месяцы, Тони выяснил, что ситуация, когда Стив не обращал на него внимания, нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше. — Выкладываешь на фейсбуке последнюю информацию о погоде?  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, — усмехнулся Стив. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на диване в мастерской Тони, и не отрываясь смотрел на экран телефона. — Никто младше тридцати не пользуется фейсбуком.  
  
— Заткнись. Я в курсе.  
  
— Ты покраснел. Как мило.  
  
— Я не… — Тони услышал щелчок и обернулся, но Стив успел положить телефон обратно на колени и глядел на него с невинным видом. — Что это было?  
  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Стив.  
  
Тони смерил его подозрительным взглядом и вернулся к работе. Впрочем, вскоре его одолело любопытство, и когда Стив снова принялся вертеть в руках телефон, игнорируя его, Тони коснулся сенсорного экрана и вывел на него ленту инстаграма Стива.  
  
И увидел фото, где он был снят со спины, с красной, как помидор, шеей, с подписью: «Железный заучка».  
  
— Я лишу тебя телефонных льгот, — объявил Тони.  
  
— Я уделяю тебе слишком мало внимания? — Стив взглянул на него с усмешкой.  
  
— Нет, — ударился в отрицание Тони. — Просто подобные снимки плохо влияют на твою репутацию.  
  
— Это личная страница, — отмахнулся Стив. — И всем и так уже известно, что ты краснеешь от смущения.  
  
— Ложь и клевета.  
  
— Конечно, Тони. — Эту улыбку Стива Тони относил к категории «ты ошибаешься, и мы оба это знаем».  
  
— Во всём виновато освещение, — упорствовал он.  
  
— Разумеется. — Стив продолжал улыбаться.  
  
Сукин сын.

И всё же они не только веселились. Да, всё началось с шуток и подколок, но пока Стив и Тони узнавали друг друга, они сблизились. И пусть происходило это медленно, Тони мог с точностью до минуты указать тот момент, когда дружба, родившаяся из общего дела и проживания в одном доме, уступила место искреннему доверию.  
  
У них случались плохие ночи, и Стив не был исключением. Как-то очень поздно вечером — точнее, рано утром — он спустился в мастерскую, и Тони показалось, что от его техноболтовни на душе у Стива стало легче. Стив не рассказывал о том, что его беспокоило, но приходил в мастерскую почти каждую ночь, и однажды Тони не выдержал.  
  
— Я знаю, что сейчас ты так не считаешь, — неожиданно произнёс Тони, когда они обсуждали карбюраторы, — но всё изменится в лучшую сторону, вот увидишь.  
  
— Да. — Определённо, Стив ему не поверил, и Тони его не винил.  
  
— Это не бессмысленная попытка утешить. Да, звучит банально, но это правда. Мне постоянно снились кошмары. Целый год после вторжения Читаури я не мог спокойно спать по ночам.  
  
— И что тебе помогло?  
  
— Время, — ответил Тони. — И разговоры.  
  
Стив покачал головой, мгновенно отметая эту идею:  
  
— Мне не нужна терапи…  
  
— Я не имел в виду терапию. Я никогда не ходил к психологу, по многим причинам. В основном это были отговорки. Но я говорил с Пеппер и Роуди. И позже — с Брюсом. На самом деле он не очень хороший слушатель, но то, что я рассказал об этих вещах вслух, мне помогло. — Тони развернулся на стуле, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом. — Я просто хочу сказать: если тебе нужно выговориться, я тебя выслушаю.  
  
Стив долго молчал. Тони вновь занялся схемами, давая ему время всё обдумать. Такие разговоры ему не нравились вне зависимости от того, был ли он тем, кто говорит, или тем, кто слушает. Пеппер и Роуди часто приходилось вытаскивать из него правду о том, что с ним происходит, чуть ли не клещами. Тони справлялся, и теперь мог помочь кому-нибудь ещё. Наверное, это было хорошим знаком. Но он не забыл, как сама мысль о том, чтобы принять чью-то помощь, воспринималась как поражение. Тони держал Стива в поле зрения, но делал вид, что увлечённо работает, не желая давить на него.  
  
— Не принимай это на свой счёт, — наконец сказал Стив, проводя рукой по волосам, — но я не думаю…  
  
— Что я пойму? — Тони грустно улыбнулся. — Ты полагаешь, что те, с кем я говорил, понимали, каково это — вылететь в открытый космос и заглянуть в лицо смерти? Нет, чёрт возьми! Но я рассказал им об этом не потому, что они поняли бы. И не потому, что они хотели бы это слышать, потому что, если честно, мне кажется, что Пеппер не хотела. Я рассказал им об этом потому, что мне было нужно рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. Тебе никто не говорил о моих панических атаках?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Они у меня были, — Тони вертел в руке ручку, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Беззаботно. Стив успел его узнать и, вероятно, догадался, что для Тони это серьёзная тема, но сам Тони мог обсуждать её только так — небрежно, мимоходом. — Ты ведь читал моё досье? Там нет всей информации, в досье её никогда не бывает, но ты уловил упоминание о пытках, не так ли?  
  
— Прости, Тони. — Стив произнёс это искренне, хотя в пытках его вины точно не было.  
  
— Не извиняйся. После у меня ни разу не случалось панических атак. Я делал броню, как одержимый, злился на весь мир, но обошёлся без панических атак. Знаешь, то, что со мной произошло… оно было осязаемым. Настоящим. Поганым, но настоящим. Всё это — продажа оружия на чёрном рынке, грязные деньги и террористы, которые топили меня в бочке, — ужасно и отвратительно, но эти вещи реальны, их можно объяснить. Как только я выбрался из той проклятой пещеры и получил доступ к более совершенному оружию и деньгам, я вернулся туда и взорвал этих гадов к чёртовой матери. Но инопланетяне? Червоточины?  
  
— Нельзя взорвать весь космос, — закончил за него Стив.  
  
Тони издал смешок.  
  
— Выходит, нельзя. Так что нет, я не имею понятия, что это такое — думать, что ты умрёшь, а потом проснуться почти через сто лет. Но в чём я точно разбираюсь, так это в машинах. И я знаю, что если от них только требуешь и требуешь чего-то и не заботишься об их состоянии — не проверяешь аккумулятор, не смазываешь механизмы, не остужаешь двигатель, — то рано или поздно ты попадёшь в аварию. Вопрос в том, как ты остужаешь свой двигатель.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать, как я «остужаю свой двигатель»? — приподнял бровь Стив. Тони улыбнулся.  
  
— Я слишком увлёкся метафорами, в моей голове они звучали менее сексуально. Я спрашивал, что помогает тебе. Мне — разговоры, но я всегда любил поболтать. А что насчёт тебя?  
  
Стив долго размышлял, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Прикосновения.  
  
— Ну, кто теперь пытается быть сексуальным?..  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив, и Тони замолчал. — Я не это имел в виду. Мне необходим… контакт. Некая связь. Иногда… иногда по ночам всё начинает казаться не совсем реальным.  
  
Тони встал, снял перчатки.  
  
— Ляг.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Или сядь боком, как тебе удобнее. Мне нужно, чтобы ты повернулся спиной ко мне.  
  
Стив сделал это не раздумывая, хотя и поинтересовался:  
  
— Для чего?  
  
— Тебе когда-нибудь делали массаж? — Тони бросил перчатки на стол, выключил экран с последней разработкой и уселся на диван рядом со Стивом.  
  
— Когда я был моложе.  
  
Стив повернул голову, чтобы видеть Тони. Его взгляд был полон благодарности и надежды. Судя по всему, он нуждался в такого рода прикосновениях, и Тони почувствовал укол вины за то, что не разглядел этого раньше.  
  
— Пеппер обожала массаж. И ради неё я взял несколько уроков. Предположительно, он помогает избавиться от стресса. — Тони положил руки на плечи Стива и начал разминать их. Стив тут же выгнулся и благодарно вздохнул. — Расслабься, Кэп. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
— Стив. Множество людей зовёт меня Капитаном Америка. Называй меня Стивом.  
  
— Договорились. Стив, — послушно повторил Тони, надавливая большими пальцами чуть ниже его лопаток. Стив тихо застонал. — Ну как, хорошо или плохо?  
  
— Замечательно, — немедленно откликнулся Стив. — Можешь не осторожничать, ты не причинишь мне боли.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился Тони, надавливая на его спину с большей силой. Новый стон, явно вызванный удовольствием, стал ему наградой. Тони проигнорировал собственную реакцию. Задумываться о ней не хотелось. Это было бы плохой идеей.  
  
Они провели в мастерской, по ощущениям Тони, несколько часов. Мышцы Стива были напряжены сильнее, чем он себе представлял. Даже когда удалось их расслабить, Стив продолжал получать удовольствие от прикосновений — физического контакта, как он это называл, — и не то чтобы Тони соблюдал режим, как обычный человек. И он был готов бодрствовать ещё некоторое время ради того, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя лучше. И если Тони наслаждался их разговором, более личным и откровенным, это никого не касалось, кроме него самого.  
  
Стив стал приходить к нему чаще, и Тони поймал себя на том, что всегда был рад его видеть. Стив нуждался в прикосновениях, когда его мучили кошмары, и Тони часами сидел рядом и разминал его спину. А когда Тони требовалось, чтобы кто-то слушал его, разговаривал с ним, помогая обрести опору под ногами, Стив без колебаний делал это для него. То, насколько быстро они сблизились и насколько это казалось естественным, ошеломляло. Они, как и прежде, добродушно подшучивали друг над другом, но возникало впечатление, что за одну ночь их дружба обрела ещё одно измерение. Тони мог поговорить со Стивом о том, о чём раньше ни с кем не говорил, мог открыться и быть с ним честным до такой степени, что в обычных обстоятельствах это испугало бы его до смерти. Но он не размышлял о том, что всё это значило, пока его не ткнули носом в факты. Почти в буквальном смысле.

  
Это случилось после того, как Тони устроил «Кинофестиваль для Стива»: «Спящая красавица», «Сорокалетний девственник» и, разумеется, классический «Американский пирог», в котором шутки про девственников сочетались с типично американскими шутками. Таким образом он мстил за то, что Стив выложил в инстаграме фотографию, где Тони орал на ДЖАРВИСА, с пометкой: «Старик кричит на облако данных». Попытка мести, естественно, провалилась, потому что фильмы Стиву понравились, но Тони подозревал, что так будет, и не расстроился. Вместо того чтобы оскорбиться и получить психологическую травму от сексуальных сцен — Тони на это и не рассчитывал, он успел хорошо изучить Стива, — тот лишь заявил, что голоден и жаждет яблочного пирога, и подмигнул Тони.  
  
Дело закончилось тем, что они испекли упомянутый пирог, потому что ложиться спать было рано, и Стив настаивал, что печь у него получается намного лучше, чем готовить. Сомнительное утверждение: в конце концов он умудрялся сжечь воду. Под «Мы испекли пирог» Тони подразумевал, что его пёк Стив, а они валялись на диване, читали книги и болтали. Полгода назад, застав на том же диване полуодетого Клинта, Тони не мог вообразить, что они будут жить все вместе: наёмные убийцы, результат научных экспериментов, инопланетяне, путешественники во времени. Друзья. Это было странно.  
  
— Послушай, я в тебе не сомневаюсь… — начал Клинт.  
  
— Именно это ты и делаешь, — возразил Стив. — Просто попробуй, это всё, о чём я прошу. В детстве я весь день сидел дома, и моя мама научила меня печь ещё тогда, когда я был слишком мал, чтобы самостоятельно дотянуться до плиты.  
  
— Даже если твой пирог — воплощение рая на земле, больше, чем пара кусочков, в меня не влезет, — гнул свою линию Клинт. — Я провёл целый день на ярмарке и объелся сахарной ватой по самую макушку.  
  
— В город приехала ярмарка? — Брюс на секунду оторвался от книги.  
  
— Что ты там делал? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм.  
  
— Пропадал в тире, — понимающе вздохнула Наташа.  
  
— В тире? — Стив укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ты? Это же жульничество.  
  
— Так же можно назвать воровство солдатских трофеев в «Риске», — Тони бросил на него выразительный взгляд. — И всё же…  
  
— Я освободил их, — заявил Стив.  
  
Тони фыркнул.  
  
— Какой абсурд.  
  
— Это если бы я действительно играл в «Риск» нечестно, — Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. Он не любил проигрывать и не стеснялся жульничать при малейшей возможности, но игрок в покер из него был неважный. Ему никогда не удавалось сохранить равнодушно-уверенный вид. — Это всего лишь настольная игра. А Клинт, когда жульничает в стрельбе, отнимает настоящие деньги у реальных людей.  
  
Клинт расхохотался.  
  
— Да ладно, я работал на ярмарках и знаю, как там всё устроено. Клянусь, они украли гораздо больше, чем я украл у них.  
  
— Что, ты теперь типа Робин Гуд? — хмыкнул Сэм.  
  
— Звучит благородно и всё такое, — просиял Клинт. — Мне нравится.  
  
— И так как ты весь день играл в разные игры на ярмарке и объедался сахарной ватой, мой пирог для тебя недостаточно хорош? — угрожающе поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— За сегодня я прибавил десять фунтов, — пожаловался Клинт. — Сыворотка помогает тебе не толстеть. Ребята, вы не понимаете, что это такое — знать, что вы цените меня только за физическую привлекательность…  
  
Брюс взглянул на него. Тони никогда не видел взгляда, в котором бы наблюдалось стопроцентное отсутствие жалости или сочувствия.  
  
— Бедняжка.  
  
Наташа хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонью. Сэм, Тор и Тони затряслись от смеха и были вынуждены схватиться за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть. А Стиву пришлось на время прекратить готовить, чтобы взять под контроль собственный хохот.  
  
— Э-э, — Клинт смущённо прочистил горло, — прости, Брюс.  
  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Брюс, возвращаясь к чтению.  
  
— Знаешь, Клинт… — заговорил Тони.  
  
— Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Я уже видел это выражение лица, я не желаю выслушивать ещё одну…  
  
— Если тебя в самом деле беспокоит лишний вес…  
  
— …чёртову птичью шутку; я клянусь, я…  
  
— Тебе следует меньше времени проводить в гнезде и больше тренироваться.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу. Честно, я бы сбросил тебя с крыши, но, увы, Стив тебя поймает.  
  
— Разве можно поймать того, кто падает с такой большой высоты? — задумчиво спросил Стив. — Вероятно, при такой скорости падения столкновение убьёт нас обоих.  
  
— Спасибо, Стив, ты мне очень помог, — Тони закатил глаза. — Приятно знать, что ты отойдёшь в сторону и позволишь гравитации меня прикончить.  
  
— Я не говорил, что не буду тебя ловить, — спокойно ответил Стив.  
  
— Мой герой. — Для драматического эффекта Тони прижал руку к сердцу. В тот же миг Наташа его сфотографировала. Тони не растерялся и пригрозил: — Если ты выложишь этот снимок вне контекста, я отниму у тебя телефонные льготы.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я ничего не выкладывала, — заверила его Наташа, что-то рисуя на экране. Секунду спустя телефоны Клинта и Сэма звякнули.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — прищурился Тони. — Клинт, дай мне свой мобильник.  
  
— Чёрт, нет…  
  
Тони бросился вперёд и, пользуясь тем, что застал его врасплох, вырвал у него из рук мобильник и успел увидеть фото краем глаза, прежде чем Клин ударил его в голень и вернул себе телефон. Над их со Стивом головами красовались изогнутые розовые сердечки. Рядом с Тони был нарисован диалоговый пузырь с надписью «Капитан моего сердца» или что-то в этом роде. Клинт отобрал у него телефон прежде, чем он сумел разглядеть всё как следует. Тони убеждал себя, что у него пересохло во рту, а сердце забилось быстрее исключительно потому, что он терпеть не мог это дурацкое приложение в снэпчате.  
  
— Ненавижу социальные сети, — сказал он вслух.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь не быть впереди всей планеты, — Стив рассмеялся, вновь склонившись над будущим пирогом. Очевидно, фотография его ни капли не беспокоила.  
  
Позже, когда они облизали тарелки, — Стив и правда пёк лучше, чем готовил, слава богу, — Тони сбежал в мастерскую и постарался забыть про чёртов снимок. Он ничего не значил. Просто глупая фотография в отрыве от контекста. Клинт и Сэм никак на неё не отреагировали. Это была шутка.  
  
Тем не менее снимок вызывал у Тони иные, совсем не шуточные мысли. О том, как ему нравилось прислоняться к Стиву, заглядывать в его телефон, хлопать его по плечу, потому что Стив был тёплым и добрым, и находиться с ним рядом было приятно. В смысле, как с другом. Но Тони не вторгался в личное пространство Клинта, Тора или кого-то ещё. Только в пространство Стива. И Тони не раздражало, когда они обращали больше внимания на свои телефоны, чем на него. И ради них он не стал бы смотреть тупые сериалы — Тони до сих пор отказывался заходить в комнату, когда по телевизору показывали что-то вроде «Собак-полицейских». Однако он игнорировал работу и пропускал банкеты, чтобы целый день пить со Стивом пиво и смотреть «Самые смешные домашние видео Америки», потому что Стив считал промахивающихся мимо цели людей и падающих малышей забавными. А Тони думал, что его смех — лучший звук на свете.  
  
Блядь.  
  
И Тони сдался.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, набери Роуди.  
  
Трубку взяли после двух гудков.  
  
— Сейчас три часа ночи, чёрт воз…  
  
— Мне нравится Стив.  
  
— Это замечательно, Тони. Уверен, он хороший парень. Могу я пойти спать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И почему нет?  
  
— Роуди.  
  
— Ох. — Несколько минут Роуди потрясённо молчал. — Чёрт. Серьёзно?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Это Капитан Америка.  
  
— Сейчас я зову его Стивом, но ты прав.  
  
— Первый Мститель. Национальный герой, которому почти сто лет.  
  
— Ну что тут скажешь? — не удержался от шутки Тони. — Я предпочитаю мужчин в возрасте.  
  
— Тебе всегда нравились блондины. — На том конце провода тихо вздохнули, зашуршали простыни. — Я прилечу в Нью-Йорк в пятницу.  
  
— Ты лучший.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Ещё во времена учёбы в МТИ у них возникла традиция: если кто-то нравился им по-настоящему, больше, чем партнёр на одну ночь или простое увлечение, они собирались вместе, напивались до беспамятства и обсуждали чувства. В основном они пили за девушек Роуди, но каждое десятилетие или около того Тони вспоминал, что он человек, и вносил свою лепту. В университете это была Уитни. После — Джейсон. До Железного человека — Пеппер. А вот теперь Стив.  
  
Верный своему слову, через три дня Роуди появился в Башне. Вещей с собой у него было немного, и он не мог остаться дольше, чем на пару дней, — по-видимому, присутствие Железного подхалима требовалось в каком-то засекреченном месте. После того как Роуди оставил свою сумку в комнате Тони, тот представил его остальным. Он уже встречался с Мстителями однажды, ел с ними шаурму после вторжения Читаури, знал Наташу в образе Натали, но с Сэмом знаком не был, да и провести с ними хоть немного времени раньше не получалось.  
  
Роуди подружился со всеми — он всем нравился, кто бы сомневался, — а в особенности с Клинтом и Сэмом. Тони попросил их помочь убедить Роуди переехать к ним, но у них ничего не вышло. Когда все отправились спать, Тони затащил Роуди в свою комнату и достал бутылку лучшего виски.  
  
— С’час в твоей жизни, — невнятно пробормотал Роуди час спустя, — прсходят хорошие вещи, ты знаешь? На самом деле хорошие, Тонс.  
  
— С тобой было бы ещё лучше, — настаивал Тони. — Ты мог бы остаться!  
  
Роуди потряс головой и отпил из стакана.  
  
— Конфликт интересов. Я работаю на военных.  
  
— Хорошие вещи, — пропел Тони. И рассмеялся, осознав: — Роуди, у меня есть друзья.  
  
— Конечно, есть.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь — у меня есть друзья. Я им не плачу, они просто… есть. Господи, что они здесь делают?  
  
— Не превращайся в параноика, — приказал Роуди, наклоняясь ближе. Они сидели напротив друг друга, а на столе между ними стояла бутылка с остатками виски, четвёртая по счёту. — Не делай этого. Ты всегда так поступаешь и всё портишь. Тонс, я пр’дупреждаю тебя…  
  
— Это из-за вайфая, да? — простонал Тони. — Всё дело в грёбаном интернете, отсутствии арендной платы, бесплатной еде и…  
  
Роуди ударил его по ноге.  
  
— Просто заткнись.  
  
— Роуди, — жалобно протянул Тони, — вайфай.  
  
— Я видел их, Тонс, я видел их, ты им нравишься, и они — твои друзья, и… и я надеру тебе задницу, если ты всё испортишь, точно надеру.  
  
— Я испорчу, я всегда всё порчу…  
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, или я… я с’творю с тобой что-нибудь ужасное. Какое-нибудь дерьмо из арсенала ВВС.  
  
— Брр, — Тони взял стакан. Тот был пуст. Блядь, почему он был пуст? Он схватил бутылку, сделал глоток. — Я им нравлюсь.  
  
— Да, нравишься, чёрт подери.  
  
— Как думаешь, я нравлюсь Стиву? — Тони прижал бутылку к груди.  
  
— Конечно, мать твою, — заверил Роуди и протянул руку, чтобы забрать у него виски. — Поделись, придурок. — Тони неохотно отдал бутылку. Роуди отхлебнул так много, что ему обожгло горло, и он невольно зашипел. — Роджерс — отличный парень. Ты знал, что я старше его по званию? Как можно иметь ранг выше, чем у Капитана Америки? А он берёт и, чёрт возьми, отдаёт мне честь, как будто… Чёрт, я с девяти лет мечтал, чтобы он так сделал. Блин.  
  
— Он мне снился, — мечтательно вздохнул Тони. Трезвым он в жизни в этом не признался бы. — Много раз.  
  
— Ты же вроде только что понял, что он тебе нравится?  
  
— Это всего лишь сны, они… не считаются, — отмахнулся Тони. — Он всем снится. Ты его видел?  
  
— У его мускулов есть мускулы, — покачал головой Роуди. — Чёртов ублюдок.  
  
— Мускулы… они ведь меня не привлекали, — пожаловался Тони. — До Стива.  
  
— Капитан-мать-его-Америка, — прыснул Роуди. — Боже.  
  
— И не говори, — посетовал Тони. — Весь мир был в моём распоряжении. Весь мир. А потом появляется этот засранец, и он слишком хорош для людей типа меня. Он бесподобен, черт возьми. Он замечательный, утконос.  
  
— Ага, — икнул Роуди.  
  
— Именно, — Тони взмахнул рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть свою правоту. — Стив чудесный. Он устроил мне рикроллинг, представляешь? Он любит розыгрыши, и это прекрасно. Я… Мне просто хочется, чтобы у него всё было. Например, счастье. И минеты. Все минеты мира.  
  
— Это он, — уверенно заявил Роуди, — должен делать тебе минеты.  
  
— Стив не будет их делать, — Тони помрачнел, подумав обо всех тех минетах, которые он никогда не получит.  
  
— Ты тоже замечательный, чёрт подери, — Роуди придвинулся ближе, чтобы похлопать его плечу, но промахнулся. Попытался снова и удовольствовался тем, что заехал Тони по уху. — Это правда, дружище. И он это знает. Он смотрит на тебя так, словно понимает это. А если не понимает, я отберу все его минеты.  
  
Тони расхохотался.  
  
— Не думаю, что их наличие зависит от тебя.  
  
— Будет зависеть, — заявил Роуди. — Вот увидишь, он останется без…  
  
— Нет, — Тони качнулся на стуле, — ничего ему не отрезай. Мне нужны эти части тела. Они мне нравятся.  
  
— Я не в том смысле. Я имел в виду, что он останется без… без… — Роуди вновь икнул. — Без запаса минетов.  
  
— А у него есть запас? — спросил Тони и погрустнел. — Кто-то делает ему минеты?  
  
— Не-а, — Роуди растянул этот короткий слог, по крайней мере, на хокку.  
  
— Не то чтобы я был в него влюблён, — настаивал Тони. — Это глупо. Дурацкая идея, обречённая на провал. Просто… я скучаю, когда его нет рядом, и думаю о нём всё время, и хочу, чтобы он обращал внимание только на меня. Всегда.  
  
— Это имеет смысл, — Роуди кивнул с серьёзным видом. — И он обращает на тебя внимание. Я за ним наблюдал; он от тебя глаз не мог отвести.  
  
— Как Вселенная додумалась его создать? — вслух удивился Тони. — Как это вообще возможно?  
  
— Минеты, — напомнил Роуди.  
  
— Определённо, — поддержал его Тони.  
  
Роуди издал полный печали стон.  
  
— Господи, я бы не отказался от минета прямо сейчас.  
  
— Что, если его член похож на фруктовое мороженое? Помнишь, в Кембридже продавали такое, красно-бело-синее. Оно называлось «Ракета» или типа того. Но мы дали ему другое название…  
  
— Членоракета.  
  
— Членоракета, — Тони покатился со смеху. — Грёбаная членоракета.  
  
— Однажды ты взял это мороженое на лекцию, — заржал Роуди.  
  
— Я много чего беру, — вздохнув, признался Тони. — Я забирал у Стива рубашки. Крал их из сушилки, чтобы он ходил с обнажённым торсом. Но он постоянно покупает новые.  
  
— Чёртов шопоголик, — Роуди выдохнул это, как ругательство.  
  
— Чёртов шопоголик, — согласился Тони. — Почему он не может поступить как порядочный человек и ходить без одежды? Гадёныш.  
  
— Гадёныш, — откликнулся Роуди и осушил очередной стакан.  
  
— Или… — запинаясь, сказал Тони, — ходить голым, но только при мне. Не при других, они его не получат. Но он бы мог быть обнажённым всё время. Каждый день. Каждую ночь. Каждый ночедень.  
  
— Чтобы ты мог дарить ему минеты.  
  
— Именно! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты меня понимаешь.  
  
— Конечно, я тебя понимаю, — Роуди снова легко стукнул его по уху. — А ты знаешь, что должен получить я?  
  
— Минеты, — одновременно произнесли они и согнулись в новом приступе хохота.  


 

  
  
  
У Стива появилась проблема.  
  
Хотя это определение было не совсем верным. Не проблема, а скорее сложная задача. Головоломка. Материал для выработки стратегии, анализа и решения. Стив мог со всем этим справиться. Он штурмовал базы Гидры, сражался с инопланетянами и уничтожал целые организации… конечно, он мог это сделать. Просто люди немного отличались от боевых операций, только и всего. А вот Тони… Тони был необыкновенным.  
  
Он открыл для них двери своей Башни, предоставил им комнаты, оружие и операционную базу и не жалел сил и времени, чтобы они почувствовали себя как дома и привыкли быть командой. Тони, казалось, не сознавал, как много для них значило его великодушие, и отмахивался от благодарностей, утверждая, что это почти ничего ему не стоило. Возможно, он говорил правду, и при богатстве Тони такие расходы не имели большого значения, но дело было не только в деньгах. Он делился своим временем, личным пространством, дарил свою дружбу — и, наверное, именно это Стив заметил в первую очередь, заметил сам, без посторонней помощи. Когда они ещё не жили все вместе, Наташа рассказывала ему о том, чем занимались будущие участники команды, и немного — о том, каким был Тони. Но она ни разу не упоминала его доброту.  
  
После этого Стив не мог не замечать и другие вещи. Когда Тони общался с прессой — а иногда и в присутствии Мстителей, несмотря на то, что он считал их друзьями, — он надевал маску человека, назначившего себя боссом, важного, язвительного и противоречивого. Но всё чаще Тони показывал ещё одну сторону своего характера: он шутил, но при этом не был грубым или заносчивым, очаровывал своей мягкостью, но не ослеплял харизмой. Такого Тони Стив мог застать врасплох, вызвать румянец на его щеках или заставить запнуться на мгновение. Такой Тони ему нравился больше, но Стив не сказал бы, что ненавидит его менее искренние стороны. Он сам не был стопроцентным Стивом Роджерсом, когда выходил к людям в образе Капитана Америки. На публике он вёл себя иначе, чем в бою или дома с друзьями. Так он жил, и в некотором смысле так жили все они.  
  
Тем не менее у Стива имелись свои предпочтения. Да и кто бы на его месте не предпочёл того Тони, каким он представал, когда они оставались наедине? Он был более открытым и настоящим, когда у Стива выходило застать его одного. Поэтому он продолжал врываться в мастерскую Тони и утаскивать его с собой при малейшей возможности, искал поводы для личных разговоров и придумывал множество вещей, которыми они могли заняться только вдвоём. Поэтому Стив приходил именно к Тони каждый раз, стоило ему проснуться в холодном поту, вцепившись в простыни и сдерживая рвущийся из горла крик. Когда он сказал Тони много месяцев назад, что прикосновения его успокаивают, он не преследовал каких-то тайных целей. Стив говорил чистую правду. Но сейчас он не мог назвать удовольствие, которое получал от массажа, чем-то полностью платоническим. Стив знал, что между ними было что-то большее, чем дружба. Он делал всё, чтобы облегчить боль Тони в ночи, когда тот искал его помощи, и обещание быть всегда рядом, когда он нужен, что он всегда готов помочь, тоже не походило на чисто дружеское беспокойство.  
  
И Тони всегда находил для него время. Не только тогда, когда Стив в нём нуждался. Он откладывал в сторону свои проекты и пропускал деловые встречи так часто, что Стив потерял этим случаям счёт. Всё для того, чтобы провести с ним целый день, занимаясь чем-нибудь банальным и бессмысленным. Возможно, Тони просто был собой, но Стив надеялся, что это значит одно: его чувства взаимны.  
  
Теперь возникла проблема иного рода: как признаться Тони в том, что бисексуален, не давя на него и не подталкивая к отношениям? Сэм посоветовал Стиву позвать Тони на свидание, сказав, что это само по себе будет признанием. Но Стив не был уверен, что Тони согласится. Кроме того, он хотел сказать всей команде: пока о его бисексуальности знали только Сэм и Наташа. Это не было тщательно скрываемой тайной, но Стив не мог просто объявить об этом за обеденным столом. Пусть их беседы носили странный характер и в них часто упоминался секс — никто из команды не обсуждал чью-то сексуальную ориентацию всерьёз.  
  
В конце концов, у подсознания Стива закончилось терпение, и оно всё сделало за него.  
  
Они смотрели «Похмелье», вся команда плюс Роуди и Пеппер. Роуди улетал обратно лишь через несколько дней, и Клинт настоял на просмотре этого фильма, потому что утром Тони и Роуди ввалились в кухню, страдая от жуткого похмелья. Каждому понадобился литр кофе, чтобы вновь обрести способность говорить по-английски. А когда их спросили, что послужило причиной пьянки, они пробормотали что-то о традициях и минетах. Даже полдня спустя громкие звуки заставляли их морщиться от боли. Пеппер спустилась на этаж Мстителей после работы, чтобы получить от Тони отчёт для отдела разработок, и очень обрадовалась, увидев Роуди. В итоге она присоединилась к ним, чтобы посмотреть кино. За прошедшие месяцы Стив встречал Пеппер несколько раз. Она ему нравилось, однако сейчас он желал, чтобы они с Наташей не болтали и не мешали ему наслаждаться фильмом.  
  
— Как-то раз я говорила с ним, — сообщила ей Наташа.  
  
— Ты шутишь.  
  
— Нет. — Наташа покачала головой, хотя они обе не сводили глаз с Брэдли Купера, снявшего рубашку. Стива его обнажённый торс тоже не оставил равнодушным. — Недолго. Это имело отношение к моему заданию.  
  
— У тебя было задание, в котором участвовал Брэдли Купер, — тон Пеппер намекал, что она ни на грамм не поверила рассказу Наташи.  
  
— У меня было задание, в которое я смогла вовлечь Брэдли Купера, — поправила её Наташа.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, — вмешался Клинт, — я без рубашки выгляжу намного лучше.  
  
— Это не так, — в один голос возразили Пеппер и Наташа. А потом Пеппер спросила: — Ты с ним переспала?  
  
— Твой бывший вообще-то здесь и прекрасно тебя слышит, — пожаловался Тони. Но он сидел рядом со Стивом, тот видел его лицо и мог сказать, что Тони скорее дразнил Пеппер, и ситуация в целом его не беспокоила.  
  
— Мне не хватило времени, — с сожалением призналась Наташа, не обращая на слова Тони никакого внимания.  
  
— О, я бы нашла время, — мечтательно вздохнула Пеппер. — Я бы создала это время.  
  
И внезапно у Стива вырвалось практически против его воли:  
  
— Я бы сделал то же самое.  
  
Все присутствующие повернулись к нему. Сэм с трудом сдерживал смех. Наташа улыбалась. Стив пытался отследить реакцию Тони и при этом не выглядеть так, словно это единственное, что его интересовало. Получалось не очень.  
  
— Мне нравятся и мужчины тоже. Сюрприз.  
  
Клинт расхохотался первым. Сэм засмеялся следующим, а за ним — и остальные. Тони и Роуди пинали друг друга, и Роуди что-то шептал ему на ухо, но Стив не мог разобрать, что именно.  
  
— Прекрати меня бить, я тоже его слышал, — наконец прошипел Тони, отталкивая Роуди с такой силой, что тот практически приземлился на колени Сэма. — Итак, Стив.  
  
— Да? — Стив усилием воли заставил сердце биться медленнее.  
  
— Звёзды и полосы, мм? — усмехнулся Тони. Шутка вызывала новый взрыв смеха. Стив улыбался, как дурак, довольный тем, что Тони и бровью не повёл.  
  
— Красные, белые и синие, — ответил он.  
  
— А какой третий вариант? — фыркнул Тони. — Инопланетяне? Берегись, Тор, думаю, Стив к тебе неровно дышит.  
  
— Я занят, мой друг. — Тем не менее Тор подмигнул Стиву. — Хотя ты прекрасный воин, и для меня это было бы честью.  
  
— Чувак, кажется, что здесь все бисексуальны, — громко объявил Роуди. Тони снова его пнул.  
  
— Устраивать людям каминг аут — это некрасиво, — огрызнулся он.  
  
— Ты бисексуален? — спросил Стив. Раз уж ему представилась возможность задать этот вопрос как бы между делом, он не собирался её упускать.  
  
— Я знаменит и окружён великолепными людьми, — беззаботно произнёс Тони. — И я что, должен смотреть только на половину из них?  
  
— Согласен. — Стив безуспешно пытался убрать широкую улыбку с лица, но Тони улыбался в ответ, и он подумал, что всё в порядке.  
  
В последующие дни Стив сосредоточил все помыслы на том, как пригласить Тони на свидание. Ему казалось, что он нравится Тони в романтическом смысле, хотя здесь его нельзя было назвать непредвзятым. Стив так и не научился распознавать нюансы, но почти все, с кем он говорил, уверяли, что Тони по нему с ума сходит. А Клинт и Сэм угрожали, что если Стив не начнёт действовать, они запрут его и Тони в чулане. Стив надеялся на более приятное времяпрепровождение на первом свидании, поэтому пришёл к выводу, что терять ему нечего и надо просто это сделать.  
  
Он решил, что всё скажет Тони в мастерской. Комната отдыха не подходила — там всегда кто-то находился, а разговор в личных комнатах отдавал самонадеянностью. Мастерская — царство Тони, там он не почувствует дискомфорта, да и шансы на уединение существенно увеличивались. Кроме того, они проводили в мастерской много времени, так что эта идея имела смысл.  
  
— Итак, — неожиданно заговорил Стив. Отличный переход, Роджерс, очень естественный. — Тони.  
  
— Стив. — Тони покрутил в пальцах ручку, а затем что-то отметил на лежащем перед ним листе бумаги.  
  
— Я тут подумал… — Тони сидел к нему спиной, но Стив не возражал. Так было даже легче. Он знал, что Тони его внимательно слушает — музыка играла на очень маленькой громкости. — Мы много времени проводим вместе.  
  
— Ну да. — Тони засунул ручку за ухо и поднял лист, чтобы изучить изображённый на нём чертёж.  
  
— И мне это нравится. Быть рядом с тобой. Очень нравится. И я подумал… может, нам стоит проводить больше времени вместе, если ты хочешь?  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Тони положил чертёж обратно на стол и вновь начал что-то на ней писать.  
  
— Ужин, — смело произнёс Стив, — только ты и я.  
  
— Пытаешь заставить Сэма ревновать? — Тони оглянулся и подарил ему улыбку. Видя, что он в хорошем настроении, Стив немного успокоился.  
  
— У него был шанс, — пошутил он, чувствуя, как в нём зарождается надежда.  
  
— Он многое потерял, — со смешком прокомментировал Тони. — К чёрту всё, как насчёт позднего ланча? Я умираю от голода.  
  
Стив не сдержался и широко улыбнулся. Очевидно, Тони тоже не терпелось начать их свидание.  
  
— Ты хочешь пойти прямо сейчас?  
  
— Да, мне не помешали бы перерыв и вкусный бургер. — Тони скатал чертёж в трубочку и отложил в сторону. — И хорошая компания, разумеется.  
  
Бургеры не входили в планы Стива, но он с радостью отправился бы в Макдональдс, лишь бы Тони продолжал ему так улыбаться.  
  
— Звучит отлично.  
  
Внезапно Стиву захотелось поцеловать Тони. Они планировал сделать это после свидания, но желание накрыло его как волна, и от того, что Тони сказал «да», кружилась голова, поэтому Стив не стал ждать. Он шагнул вперёд, но Тони просто обошёл его и спокойно направился к двери, будто не сознавая, что только что его отшил. Стив не расстроился. Поцелуй после свидания в любом случае казался ему более заманчивым. Почему-то Тони совсем не волновался, но Стив полагал, что они долго к этому шли, и свидание не было чем-то неожиданным.  
  
Оно оказалось потрясающим. У Стива было мало опыта, но он не нуждался в подсказках, и так понимая, что происходит что-то особенное. Он не считал бургеры едой для романтического обеда, и никто бы так не подумал, но такой обед был в их с Тони духе, и его обыденность успокаивала, помогала расслабиться.  
  
Стив и Тони ещё долго сидели за столиком после того, как закончили есть, и болтали обо всём, что приходило им в голову, с той же лёгкостью, что и всегда. Тони выхватил счёт у Стива из-под носа, а на его возражения ответил, что раз Стив обеспечил его едой и компанией, то будет справедливо, если за бургеры заплатит Тони. Стиву не хотелось возвращаться домой, поэтому он предложил прогуляться по Центральному парку, всего в квартале от закусочной. К тому же сгущались сумерки, и прохожие их вряд ли узнали бы. Тони согласился.  
  
К несчастью, в этот момент удача отвернулась от Стива.  
  
Они слишком поздно заметили, что небо затянули тучи. Через мгновение полило как из ведра. Стив и Тони решили вернуться в закусочную, где недавно обедали, чтобы переждать ливень там — машину они припарковали с другой стороны парка. Стив снял куртку, и Тони недоумённо нахмурился.  
  
— Можешь держать её над головой, — предложил Стив, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать дождь, и показал сказанное жестами, чтобы Тони точно его понял. — Я обойдусь без неё, сыворотка не даёт мне мёрзнуть.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно…  
  
— Конечно, обязательно, — с улыбкой настоял Стив, когда они спрятались под аркой. — Ну, возможно, теперь куртка тебе не нужна в качестве зонта. Но ты мог бы… э-э… надеть её, если хочешь. Чтобы согреться и всё такое.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — попытался отмахнуться Тони. — Небольшая гипотермия мне не повредит, это пустя…  
  
— Тони. — Стив придвинулся к нему и накинул куртку ему на плечи. — Позволь мне побаловать тебя немножко, хорошо?  
  
— Побаловать меня? — рассмеялся Тони. — Большинство людей и так уверены, что я избалованный ублюдок.  
  
Стив замер на секунду, а затем решился и поцеловал Тони в щёку.  
  
— Эти люди не знают тебя так, как я.  
  
Он был вознаграждён за свою смелость: Тони покраснел как помидор. Стив боролся с желанием его сфотографировать — навряд ли у него вышло бы вызвать у Тони такую реакцию во второй раз. Обычно Тони владел собой, но это потерянное выражение выглядело мило. Тони открыл рот, потом закрыл его и громко сглотнул. Стив улыбнулся, гордясь тем, что сумел лишить его дара речи. Тони долго молчал, а затем выпалил в изумлении:  
  
— Это было свидание?  
  
Настала очередь Стива заливаться краской.  
  
— Ой. Э-э, я думал, ты… это знал. Ты не знал? Мне казалось…  
  
Отлично, Роджерс. Господи, он идиот, Тони вовсе не думал о нём в этом смысле…  
  
Тони поцеловал его. Стив уже приоткрыл губы, чтобы извиниться, и Тони этим воспользовался, целуя его нетерпеливо и глубоко. Он издал тихий стон, когда Стив так же страстно ответил на поцелуй. Они не отрывались друг от друга, пока это не стало необходимостью. Стив и не заметил, что чуть приподнял Тони, и они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что между ними не осталось пустого пространства. Стив, несомненно, смутился бы, если бы Тони не выглядел до неприличия довольным.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, когда Тони продолжил на него смотреть с усмешкой в глазах.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто… — Тони замолк, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Не каждый день тебе удаётся поцеловать Капитана Америку.  
  
— Нам следует это исправить.  
  
— Я только за. Поцелуй меня.  
  
Стив его опрокинул, как в танце. Тони рассмеялся ему в губы.  
  
Он продолжали стоять под аркой, даже когда дождь перестал лить. Стиву хотелось остаться и никогда не покидать их укрытие, но Тони начал дрожать от холода. Пока они шли к машине, никто не обращал на них внимания. Тем не менее каждый раз, когда кто-то проходил мимо них, Стив оттаскивал Тони в сторону, чтобы обнять его и поцеловать. На всякий случай. Потому что публичные проявления любви заставляют людей отводить взгляды. Разумеется, к тому, что Тони целовался, как тонущий человек, который вынырнул на поверхность и наконец сделал первый вдох, это не имело никакого отношения. И то, что Тони с готовностью позволял Стиву всё это, заранее тянулся к нему, склонив голову и приоткрыв рот, тоже не имело значения.  
  
На пути в спальню Тони они никого не увидели, словно их друзья растворились в воздухе. Стив подумал, что это очень подозрительно, но потом Тони схватил его за ремень, втащил внутрь, и Стив позабыл обо всём, кроме того, как обнажённый Тони смотрится на алых простынях.  
  
Он заснул с дыханием Тони на губах, его руками на талии и под его внимательный взгляд. Когда он проснулся, Тони, пристроившись у него на груди, пускал слюни ему на плечо. Стив не удержался и издал негромкий смешок. Это выглядело не так романтично, как он себе представлял, но всё равно идеально. Он немного подвинул Тони, чтобы было легче дышать. Тони пробормотал что-то, не просыпаясь, и прижался к нему щекой. Некоторое время Стив наблюдал, как тот спит, — он имел право на сентиментальность, ясно? Он встречался с Тони и ночью спал с ним рядом.  
  
А затем Стив выбрался из постели и принялся искать в тумбочке ручку и бумагу, но ничего не нашёл. Он выудил из штанов телефон и послал Тони короткое сообщение вместо записки: «Я за завтраком, вернусь с кофе». Стив отыскал в ворохе одежды телефон Тони, положил на прикроватный столик, чтобы тот сразу его увидел, и начал одеваться.  
  
Прежде чем уйти, он посмотрел на Тони. Устоять было невозможно, и Стив склонился над ним и поцеловал в щёку.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — прошептал он. Тони даже не шелохнулся. Стив выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Он размышлял о том, что сказать команде. Что думал Тони? Хотел ли он, чтобы они вместе рассказали о себе остальным? Или желал сохранить их отношения в тайне, хотя бы ненадолго? Стив не знал. Они не обсуждали этот вопрос.  
  
Он поставил вариться кофе, насыпал в миску хлопья и продолжил размышлять, пока команда занималась своими делами. В принципе, Стива устраивали оба варианта. Он ценил уединение и понимал желание никому ничего не говорить, пока они привыкали друг к другу. Однако он уже считал команду своей семьёй и не имел ничего против того, чтобы им рассказать. Кроме того, они были очень наблюдательны и рано или поздно обо всём догадались бы…  
  
Или это мог сделать Тони.  
  
Он вошёл на кухню в одних боксёрах. Его волосы были растрёпаны и явно намекали на то, чем он был занят ночью, засосы — выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Они усыпали тело Тони от шеи до бёдер, как ветрянка, и отличались от неё только тем, что были больше, темнее, а кое-где встречались следы от укусов. Стив почувствовал бы раскаяние, если бы Тони сам его об этом не просил. Точнее, он его умолял.  
  
— Доброе утро, красавчик, — проходя мимо стола, Тони нагнулся и поцеловал его в щёку, а потом устремился к кофеварке.  
  
— Доброе утро, — откликнулся Стив, заворожённый его удивительно привлекательным видом.  
  
Тор нарушил воцарившееся молчание, как обычно, явившись воплощением такта:  
  
— Ты будто с диким зверем дрался. Мои поздравления.  
  
— И чувствую себя точно так же. — Тони широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
  
Стив резко встал, чуть не опрокинув стул, в три шага оказался рядом с Тони, обнял его со спины и поцеловал за ухом.  
  
— А я навсегда потерял остатки аппетита, — Клинт швырнул вилку на стол.  
  
— Заткнись, — шикнул на него Сэм, не скрывая, что снимает их на телефон. — После такого у меня появится тысяча новых подписчиков.  
  
— Хэштег «Необузданный секс», — фыркнула Наташа.  
  
— Хэштег «Отомстите за мои глаза». — простонал Клинт. — Парни, вы нас вообще слышите? Или сексуальное напряжение блокирует звук?  
  
— Слух. — Тони пожал тем плечом, на котором Стив в данный момент не оставлял засос. — Мы тебя не слушаем. Хэштег «Забудь про завтрак и вернёмся в постель»?  
  
Стив рассмеялся.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты разбираешься в том, как работают хэштеги.  
  
— Хэштег «Старик кричит на облако данных»! — одновременно выпалили Сэм и Клинт и стукнули ладонями по столу.  
  
— Я первый это сказал! — заявил Сэм.  
  
— Чушь собачья, это я…  
  
— Ты бессовестный лгун!  
  
— Я первый закончил!  
  
— Я первый начал!  
  
— Хэштег «Ты мог бы трахать меня прямо сейчас». — Тони повернулся к Стиву, и тот не стал тратить время на объяснения по поводу неправильного использования хэштегов. Вместо этого он взял Тони за руку и молча потянул прочь из кухни. Последнее, что услышал Стив, — это как Брюс пробормотал им вслед:  
  
— Хэштег «Наконец-то».


End file.
